Quest:Trillwark's Hunt
General Information This limited-time event takes place in March 2019. Players have to travel all around Tysa to find 16 scattered s, The Adventure Finder keeps track of how many of them have been collected. Tips * You get more XP from using powers or skills when promted * Don't be a selfish coward Prerequisites Salwyn the Priest is the only one which comes to mind. Walkthrough Collecting the fragments Clues began to appear in the Windowless Building on 3/26, they and their corresponding locations are listed below. *# Standing on the shoulders (and heads) of giants might help. Climb one of the adventurer monuments. *# Tattered, red, and empty, save for one small thing. Go to the Maze of Tents on Zumryn's Battlegrounds and find a tattered red tent. *# He wears a beard of moss, but has never visited the den that bears his name. Enter a small room in the Forest Lord's Palo Den in Dragonwrath. *# Whinnies, neighs, nickers, and snorts. Visit a shack in The Trithik Stables. *# Even visitors tossed out of this place always return. Sit by the fire in The Boomerang Tavern. *# Pray tell, what's in that alcove? Find the answer in in the church in Durnsig. *# Smoke in the seaport. Check out a fire-ravaged Building in Port Hallik's harbour. *# Taking shelter won't leave one feeling hollow. The Sheltered Hollow outside The Ruined City of Tarn. *# Watch the iron in the copper. Investigate The Ruins of Ironwatch in The Copper Wood. *#* There is a short encounter with an ogre here. Feel free to ignore it, but the chest you get for defeating him, either with Thievery 30+, Archery 30+, Telekinesis (30+) for 4 specific XP or by killing the , contains quite a bit of random loot. *# Moorside civility imposed by K.B.'s guiding hand. Enter Braelmir's Tavern in Tryndmoor's Harbour. *# Oh the scent of summer sage. Enter The Long Summer Inn in Sageholt. *# Take a rest from delving. Rest in Overlook Nook or Blue Moss Cave. *# If an oak falls in the woods and no one is around...does it make a sound? Visit The Sounding Oak in Talinus. *# Exploring in the rain, perhaps more than once, could yield results. Explore the Cathedral in Talinus, complete Salwyn the Priest first. *# An anvil in the warren. Visit The Smithy in Warfoot. *# A Patch Between two river ports. Enter The Silver Shaft Inn. You'll now be told to go to A Dilapidated Cabin near Hawklor. The dilapidated cabin You find nothing here if you enter before finding all the fragments. After doing so you'll find a man who claims to be , he wants to unite the medallion and you place the fragments on a table. Then a portal opens and something drags the man into it. * Leap into the portal in pursuit: You find him trying to free himself from a massive red crab. ** Attack the giant crab: You fight . The crab returns to life once killed, but the man gets away. ** Attempt to free Trillwark: 8 XP for using Archery (50+), Elementalism (50+), Telekinesis (50+) (failure untested), otherwise you must fight it. ** The crab reverses time, you find yourself back in the cabin and have trouble remembering what happened. You acquire * Remain where you are or do nothing: You leave him to his fate and acquire You meet a double of yourself when you leave, regardless of what you did inside. It vanishes along with your memories of everything related to the medallion (time paradox?) and you receive 2,048 general and 256 AS&P XP. Rewards * Random loot from the ogre's chest (optional) * 12 specific XP or minor combat XP depending on choices * Either or * 2,048 XP to general and 256 XP to All Skills and Powers upon completion Category:Limited-time events